


Cleaning Up The Mess

by HWTenebi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Boot Worship, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Other, gender neutral reader, just in case, no sex actually happens, some violence but nothing too major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWTenebi/pseuds/HWTenebi
Summary: Working as Frosts PR Manager is a relatively simple job, until you discover what kind of dealings your supposedly 'heroic' Boss has been doing on the side. Now, he needs to keep you quiet at all costs.





	Cleaning Up The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> So last year I did a couple of Kinktober prompts but never posted them. This is the only one that I wrote that I really liked so here it is. Written for the Boot Worship prompt back when Frost didn't have much of a character other than 'Frieza Knockoff'.

“Emperor Frost, sir! We’ve captured them as requested!”

 

A sharp yelp left your lips as you were thrown to the floor before the Arcosian, who sat reclined on a pristine, white marble throne. He leant on the armrest, chin resting in his palm as he looked down at you with a derogatory gaze and a victorious smirk twisting his lips. 

 

“Excellent work,” Frost purred, ruby eyes travelling over your form, taking in your bruised limbs and torn garments. “but did you have to be so rough with them? I do believe I specified undamaged when I ordered them brought to me?”

 

The larger, more muscular pirate flinched, shrinking away from Frost in fear. The Arcosian’s gaze flicked up towards the cowering man, displeasure flickering across his face. 

 

“Do you have an explanation for this particular failure?”

 

“I’m sorry, sir!” The pirate stammered, “They put up more of a fight than we were expecting and it took us by surprise!”

 

“Oh?” Frost sat forward in his throne, that brief expression of displeasure returning full force. “And what sort of a fight could my pathetic little PR Manager give you that would result in the need for you to use such excessive violence?” 

 

You had been avoiding looking at your employer the whole time he’d been talking, but then, his boot slid under your chin and tilted your face up to look directly at him. He reached down with one hand, causing you to flinch away as he grazed your bruised cheek with his fingertips. His eyes were a curious mixture of pity, anticipation and… Anger.

 

“Look at this,” Frost’s voice was a soft growl as he glared at the pirate who’d been speaking. “you’ve marked up their pretty face. Did it ever cross your mind that I would want to be the one to do that? ”

 

There was a sound like a rush of air and, suddenly, Frost was gone in a movement too fast for the eye to follow. There was a thump, swiftly followed by the crack of breaking stone. When you looked over your shoulder, you saw that the small Arcosian had gripped the much larger pirate by the throat and was holding him up against the wall. Meaty hands scrabbled uselessly against deceptively elegant fingers as the pirate's air supply dwindled. With all of the other pirates distracted by their fellow’s punishment, you saw an opportunity to get away. Scrambling to your feet, you darted towards a doorway a few feet behind the now empty throne.

 

You had to get out of here and warn everyone! You had to tell Cabba about Frost’s true colours and fast, otherwise his reign of tyranny might never end! It was so close now; the door handle was within arms reach and you stretched out one desperate hand… Only to have it be caught in an iron grip. Blue fingers tightened around your hand, crushing your fingers and tearing a cry of pain from your throat. You sunk to your knees before Frost, blood dripping from your fingers and whimpering quietly. The low gasps of the pirate echoed through the chamber; thanks to your attempt at escape, he had only just avoided asphyxiation.

 

“Clever,” he chuckled, lowly, “but not clever enough. Did you really think I would let you get away after you saw what you did? I’m not about to let you expose me. That wouldn’t be very good for my image, now would it?”

 

“The people need to know, Frost!” you hissed in pain as you weakly tried to pull your ruined hand out of the Arcosian’s hold. “They need to know who their supposed ‘Saviour’ really is!”

 

“Oh, is that right?”

 

You cried out again as you were yanked sharply to her feet and dragged back towards the throne. Sitting back down in his marble seat, Frost pulled you down and into his lap, where you landed in a rather ungraceful position. Still he did not let go of you as he leant in to whisper in your ear.

 

“I give the people hope, my dear. Who are you to take that away from them, when that hope is all some of them have?”

 

Something sharp at your neck shocked you as it penetrated your skin, pumping liquid into your veins. Your vision blurred and your limbs deadened, causing you to fall backwards, off his lap and back onto the floor where you were once again surrounded by the laughing pirates. Frost’s face swam before your eyes, double vision causing his villainous smile to multiply. 'Have I been drugged?' You thought. 'How? I didn’t see a needle in his hands...'

 

“What did you do to me?” You demanded, your words almost slurring together from the effects of whatever chemical had been injected into you.

 

“Merely given you a little something to make you more... Compliant.”

 

With a gesture, Frost indicated to one of the nearby pirates that he should hold you down. Your arms were forcibly tugged behind your back and your face pinned close to the ground near the Arcosian’s feet.

 

“You got me dirty earlier,” His voice sounded distorted in your ears when he spoke your name, as if he were speaking underwater or on the other side of a thick sheet of glass. “Your filthy blood got all over my boot, so how about you take responsibility and clean it up?”

 

His armoured foot came into view, red splashed over the toe and instep. Your attempts to struggle away were met with more rough manhandling from the pirates as they pressed your cheek to Frost’s boot. 

 

“You’d better do as the boss says, darlin’,” A gruff voice murmured into your ear. “he don’t take kindly to disobedience. You wanna end up worse than our pal?"

 

Shutting your eyes to it all was the only way you could make it through. Reluctantly, you poked the tip of your tongue out from between your lips and licked a short stripe up the side of the Arcosian’s boot. You gagged at the taste of iron that filled your mouth and forced yourself to resist the urge to spit it out. Keeping your eyes screwed shut, you resumed licking at the bloodstains, your cheeks burning with the humiliation. The feeling of his eyes boring into you as you cleaned him was nothing less than loathsome and you knew that wicked smirk was on his lips. An abrupt laugh had her jerking upward - perhaps jerking was not the correct term, for your movements were still slow and groggy from the unknown intoxicant Frost had used on you - and you locked eyes once more with your despicable employer.

 

“You seemed to be enjoying that,” Frost’s voice had a teasing lilt to it as he reached down to caress your jawline. “you kept going, even after you’d gotten rid of all that mess. Did you like being my little boot cleaner? Perhaps I should demote you to foot slave since you show so much promise in the field?”

 

“N-No! I…”

 

Your protest was silenced by a large hand clapping over your mouth, one of the pirates who had been restraining you yanked you to your feet where you stood, swaying on your numb legs and forced to rely on your captors for support. Frost rose from his seat, breezing past his men with only a quick, gloating glance in your direction. 

 

“I have a meeting with Cabba that I don’t wish to be late for. Men, lock them in my chambers. I’ll finish dealing with them more privately once I return.”

 

As the doors to the throne room creaked closed behind him, you went limp in the arms of the pirate who held you; there was nowhere to run. Defeated, you merely slumped to the floor of the room they tossed you into, unmoving even when the lock clicked behind you.


End file.
